Shut Up and Kiss Me
by MayxDrewForever
Summary: Contestshipping! Sequel to Sleep Talking by ThePhantomWolf. This story is not completely mine. It belongs to one of the guests. I do not own Pokemon! Rated just in case


**Me: Yay! Here is my new one-shot _Shut Up And Kiss Me_! For those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to Sleep Talking by ThePhantomWolf!**

**May: Why so much Contestshipping! *groans***

**Drew: You're just jealous of my sexiness**

**May: I can't be jealous of something you don't have! *whacks Drew***

**Drew: Ow! What was that for?!**

**May: Aww I'm sorry baby Cabbage, you were being annoying.**

**Drew:*pouts***

**May: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Drew: I should do it cuz I'm sexier than you are**

**May: Shut up Grass Head.**

**May and Drew: MayxDrewForever does not own Pokemon and she never will.**

**May and Drew: Hey! We were talking at the same time!**

**Me:*laughing* You guys can Kiss and Make up later.**

**May and Drew: *blushes***

**Me: *giggles* You guys are just too cute. On with the fic!**

* * *

"MAY!"  
May smiled. She walked slower to let him catch up.  
"I will ask you this one more time, what did you hear?" Drew said, panting.  
May inwardly smiled. _Drew, it's Payback time._  
"Well, first you started talking about coordinating, then..."  
Drew blushed a barely noticeable blush. He remembered his dream, where May had looked so pretty. He regained his composure and said " What else?"  
May giggled and said " Well, then I asked you what your favorite colors and food was, to which you said 'that you liked pink and red and ramen."  
At this Drew blushed harder. He always said his favorite color was green, so people wouldn't think less of him. What else had he told May?  
"Then I asked you what your biggest fear was, to which you said Cacturne, cliffs, and losing someone closest to you."  
Drew internally winced. _Oh Arceus... I must have sounded like a sissy._  
"Then," May continued, "I asked you what your favorite thing in the world was."  
Drew paled and then blushed. If he had said all of those other things, he definitely had told her this.  
" I have one thing to say to you about that." May said. She leaned in and kissed him.  
"I love you too" she whispered.  
Drew was in shock. But nonetheless, he took this opportunity to hug her close to him.  
"Is that all?" Whispered Drew, still hugging May.  
May, hugging back, said "well.."  
Drew went stiff. What else had he told her?  
"I asked you what your embarrassing moments were."  
Drew blushed as red as a tomato.  
" And you told me it was when you lost your swim trunks at you brothers pool party." May finished.  
Drew blushed even deeper, if that was possible.  
"So I called your brother and he sent me this" May held up her phone, showing a picture of a younger Drew in a pool, his trunks floating away from him.  
"May, if I didn't love you, you would be dead by now." Drew said.  
May put away her phone, giggled and said "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**Me: So did you like it?**

**May: Of course I did! *pouts* But I still kissed Drew!**

**Drew: September, you are officially an airhead.**

**May: *pouts* Stupid Meadow Head**

**Drew: OK Citrus you're on!**

**May: Jerk!**

**Leaf and Gary: What's Up?**

**Misty and Ash: Yeah, what'd we miss?**

**Dawn: Any Juicy gossip?**

**Paul: You are so troublesome!**

**Me: How the frick did u guys get here so fast?**

**Leaf, Gary, Dawn, Paul, Misty, and Ash: The Poke Express duh!**

**Me: Huh? how did you guys know that my next idea for a one shot was about the Poke Express?**

**May: Anyways, back to topic. Drew, you are a Jerk!**

**Drew: AM NOT JULY!**

**May: ARE TOO CABBAGE BRAIN!**

**Drew: AM NOT OCTOBER!**

**May: ARE TOO GRASS HEAD!**

**Drew: Let's stop arguing, May *kisses her***

**May: *kisses him back***

**Me: Awwwwww! You did kiss and make up! Anyways...**

**Everyone except for me: Review Pweez Or MayxDrewForever will go cry in the corner**

**Me: You guys just want more Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Oldrivalshipping Fanfics! :P**

**Everyone except me: *Pales then Blushes***

**Me: *giggles*Any Flames will be used to fry bacon! This is MayxDrewForever, peace out people!**


End file.
